


A Puzzle Piece From The Past

by Sunshineswonderland



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineswonderland/pseuds/Sunshineswonderland
Summary: When a college Psychology student, Johnnie Star goes missing on her way back to her car, she comes face to face with The Hoard but surely, there's a reason shes not afraid of Dennis, Patricia, Hedwig and the others, right? But why are they so determined she meet the Beast, impure or not? A puzzle piece from the past is the answer. Rated M for violence and other mature themes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! So, this is my first time writing Split fanfiction but was heavily inspired when I saw Glass this weekend (No spoilers in this, so no worries there) but this is actually dedicated to my friend who shares her name with the title character of this. Hope she, and all of you, enjoy! This is multi chapter and I will update as I write. Rated M for obvious themes of violence, kidnapping and possible smut later on.

Johnnie Star never did make it back to her 1999 Nissan Versa that Thursday afternoon. She left class that day but her usual path had been blocked by ice and snow, so she decided to take the alley way back to the student parking lot, not knowing that it had become a hunting ground for the Hoard. Although the beast preferred High school teens, all the high schools in the surrounding area had buckled down security so the twenty-three-year-old psychology major would have to do for now. 

Johnnie hummed to distract herself as she clutched her books a little tighter to her chest while she walked, unaware of the figure stalking her in the shadows. She heard subtle footsteps getting louder behind her but before she could run or even turn to look over her shoulder, a pristine and clean white cloth that was damp with what she assumed was chloroform was placed over her mouth and she blacked out after just a few moments of struggling. 

When she awoke, she found herself in a darkened room. All the windows had been covered with large black tarps, making it very hard to see. She was laying on three large comforters of varying color stacked on top of one another to make a makeshift bed, each one more worn than the last. One of her hands had been shackled to a metal bar bolted to the wall. Her throat was dry and scratchy, the sound coming out as formed her lips to scream sounding hoarse. She frantically searched the floor around her for something, anything that could be useful but came up empty handed. She then began to pull hard on her restraint, trying so hard to free herself. Her hazel eyes scanned the room briefly but she found it hard to focus through her tears. Knowing she needed to calm down before she hyperventilated, Johnnie let her lids fall closed and began to deeply breathe. She knew she had to think rationally if she was going to make it out of this alive. 

“Good,” came a cold voice from the corner of the room. A man’s voice. He was cloaked in shadow and she narrowed her eyes to try to get a better look at him. His voice was low, gruff and emotionless but she could also tell there was some tightness to it too, like he didn’t want to be doing this or being around her made him nervous in some way. 

“You’re awake.” Johnnie kept her head down, her short brown hair hanging in her face, concealing it from his view. She swallowed the lump in her throat and focused on the shallow breaths coming from her lungs. 

“You’ve been asleep a long time,” he continued, making no effort to come into the light. Johnnie was actually thankful for this. She wasn't mentally ready to see the face of her abductor. She knew it would happen soon but would she ever truly be ready? She couldn’t find her voice either. Even if she did ask one of the thousands of questions swimming in her head, there was no guarantee he’d even answer it honestly, or at all for that matter. The man cleared his throat and she could feel his eyes watching her intently. 

“Your shirt... your shirt is dirty,” he observed, “And your pants are covered in dust.” He actually sounded ten times more distressed now, like he just couldn’t stomach these facts. 

“You’ll have to change. We- I can’t have that.” He started to pace back and forth in place, like he was debating something, then he stepped out of the darkness and up to a work bench, retrieving and pair of scissors. Johnnie found herself whimpering and down cast her eyes once more. Even the brief time they were up, she hadn't been focused on his face, only the object in his hand. 

He laid down a dowel to kneel upon before taking the hem of Johnnie’s black t-shirt in his hand and used the scissors to snip at the fabric. Thank god she’d put on a bra this morning. The man successfully cut up the center, then each sleeve so it fell to the ground. He set the scissors to the side and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head. 

“Please try to stay on the blankets to avoid this in the future. You’ll feel better once you’re-” He cut off his sentence and gasped the second he met her eyes. His hand fell away almost as if the touch of her skin had scorched his. Johnnie, too, gasped and she uttered her first words since being in his presence. 

“No,” she whispered, “It can’t be...” She pushed up further on her knees and reached up her hand as if she were going to touch the man in front of her but he stumbled backward a little too quickly and, sticking his hand palm down on the grimy floor. He pulled it iup to examine it and, although it looked clean, he began to gag, holding it out in front on him and clambering to his feet, darting from the room, presumably to wash his hands. Johnnie stared after him, still in total shock. 

“Kevin?” she breathed, “Kevin Crumb?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, onto chapter two! I was super inspired to write this one so I cranked it out. Hope it pleases you for I am but a humble servant!

Johnnie stared at the door Kevin had left from for a long time, unsure of which of his twenty-three personalities she’d just been in the presence of. She had a theory though that asked on his reaction to touching the floor, it was Dennis. She shivered in the drafty room, now topless except her bra. Goosebumps covered her skin and her stomach rumbled but she assumed Dennis was at least going to dress and feed her before she spooked him away. She continued to stare at the entry way, sitting back on her feet as she tried to comprehend what exactly was going on. 

Johnnie didn’t watch the news and had absolutely no idea Kevin now had twenty-four separate identities and was wanted for multiple kidnappings, murder and cannibalism. This was not the boy she knew from high school. How could he have let himself slip so far? He was the whole reason she’d picked psychology as her major. He was the reason she was doing her thesis on Dissociative Identity Disorder. He was the reason she felt guilty every time she closed her eyes to sleep at night... 

Johnnie fell into a fitful sleep, forced to sleep on her left side because of the shackle. She’d managed to pull one of the blankets out from under herself and cover herself up the best she could but it did little to help her comfort. She awoke to what sounded like heels in the hallway and when she sat up rubbing her eyes on at a time with her free hand, she saw Kevin standing before he wearing a tan skirt that flowed around his ankles, a faded copper turtleneck and white heels. Unless her memory was failing her, this was Patricia. 

“So,” Patricia began, looking less than happy, “Dennis was correct. It is you.” She rolled the wheeled chair over from the work bench and daintily sat down directly in front of Johnnie but a few feet back, crossing her hands in her lap. 

“Dennis tells me choosing you was a complete accident and he didn’t see your face when he grabbed you. Seek comfort in that, I suppose but know that I am proud of the strength he displayed in leaving you here once your identity was discovered. I regret to inform you, however, that we won't be letting you go.” Johnnies heart sank at the response. 

“Patricia...” Her voice cracked when she spoke and she hated it even more than she hated that her eyes now watered. However, she remained level headed. “Why? Why do you plan on keeping me here?” 

“Because you, too, are impure. No amount of heartache we may experience over this changes that fact.” 

“And if I’m not?” Johnnie countered, holding her ground. Patricia didn’t scare her. Dennis didn’t scare her. Kevin didn’t scare her. Patricia hesitated, her frown intensifying. 

“You stay all he same.” 

“But why?” Johnnie demanded, “How is that fair? I’ve done nothing wrong!” 

Although anger flashed briefly in the other woman’s eyes, her voice remained calm and proper. 

“That is where you are wrong.” She got up to leave but Johnnie wasn’t finished. Large alligator tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled once again on the chain. 

“What then? What have I done?” Patricia stopped at the entry way but didn’t turn to face her. 

“You abandoned us all,” was her cool response and then she was gone. Johnnie sank back, her head against the metal bar. She covered her face with her free hand and sobbed. 

Johnnie couldn’t tell how long it had been since her meeting with Patricia but she was still starving and half naked. Luckily, she was a bit dehydrated so she didn’t need to use the bathroom yet. She perked up, however when she heard scratching noises, like scraping on the ground. She began to wonder if there were other girls being held here too, and for their sake, sincerely hoped not. 

“Hello?” she called as the sound increased. Panic rose in her chest at the uncertainty and she swallowed hard. “Hello?” she called again, a little louder this time. 

Finally, a figure burst in on roller skates and blue socks, a pair of headphones over one earas he sang loudly to One Dance by Drake with the ever-familiar lisp. He threw himself down in front of her once he saw her there on the floor and tugged her into a death grip of a hug. 

“Thtar!” he exclaimed and she breathed a soft sigh of relief, embracing him with one arm. 

“Hedwig...” Johnnie was almost as good at identifying Kevin’s personalities as Dr. Fletcher was, but Hedwig was the easiest to spot. Mainly because he was the only one who called her Star. When she’d introduced herself to him, he’d told her Johnnie was a boy's name and her name was Star from now on. Whenever someone would call her by her first name, he’d step in and correct them. 

“I heard Dennith and Mith Patricia arguing about you. Thatth how I knew you wath back. I knew it! I alwayth knew my lucky Thtar would come back!” He hugged her tighter Johnnie had always been Hedwig’s very best friend. He suddenly pulled away. 

“Wait... why aren't you drethed?” He crinkled his nose and scooted backward on his bottom, sitting Indian style. She couldn't help but laugh a little. It was hard not to laugh at Hedwig. 

“It's a long story. Tell me about Dennis and Miss Patricia. What were they arguing about?” 

“I brought you a prethent!” He said excitedly and reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out something messily wrapped in a brown paper napkin. It was a half-eaten blueberry muffin. 

“I took a few biteth ‘cuth I wath hungry and you gotta eat it quick tho Mith Patricia doethn’t find out I gave it to you!” 

Johnnie nodded, a grateful smile on her face as she took a big bite, the sweetness making her mouth water. 

“Thank you, Hedwig,” she said after she had swallowed, continuing to eat. She’d always been gentle with Hedwig. Even when she was hard or sarcastic with the others, Hedwig was her weakness. He was like the little brother she’d never had. 

“Ya know, I’m not thuppothed to be talkin to ya. Mith Patricia forbid it but I had to thee you again. Ith what they’re thaying true? ‘Cus I don’t believe ‘em. You wouldn’t abandon uth right?” 

“No! Of course not... Things just got... complicated.” She blew her bangs from her face in frustration. 

“Dennith wantth to let you go... The Hoard ith really divided about it but ultimately itth up to the Beatht. You won’t like him, but he wantth to meet you first.” She blinked her eyes in confusion, looking him right in the eyes. 

“Hedwig,” she said slowly, “Who is the Beast?” 

“I gotta go!” He said quickly, “Before they notice I’m gone.” The muffin fell from her grasp and into her lap as she quickly grabbed his hand. 

“Hedwig,” she said frantically, “Who is the Beast??” 

“I’ll make thure he doethn’t hurt you,” he promised before tugging his hand back and jumping to his feet, almost falling on his skates. 

“Hedwig!” she cried but he’d already put his other headphone over his ear and skated off. Her moth went sand paper dry. What had Kevin done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mysteries are afoot in this installment of A Puzzle Piece From The Past. I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. If you have any theories or suggestions I would love to hear them! But for now, enjoy!

Johnnie’s fingernails were now nubs, not that there was much there to begin with. She chewed on her pinky now, spitting bits of nail out and onto the dusty ground. She’d counted to ten in her head twenty times since Hedwig had left her in the dark about the Beast. She didn’t ry. She knew she couldn’t keep doing that. She was a strong individual and would remain a strong individual no matter what happened to her in here. She continued to count, now up to twenty-eight times. Her eyes were closed and she started to feel dazed and even a little faint...

_“Johnnie?” The girl’s eyes fluttered open and she perked up in her seat, her cheeks red with flush._

_“Yes Mrs. Lithman?” She asked, chewing nervously on her lower lip. This was the third time this week she’d been caught sleeping in her History class. Math and English were kicking her ass and she hadn’t slept a wink last night._

_Mrs. Lithman didn’t look angry, just very disappointed. Johnnie was one of her brightest students after all and she hated to see her slip._

_“You know I hate to do this but I have no choice. Detention. Today after school in the art room.”_

_Johnnie could have cried right there. She was usually such a good kid. She’d never had detention in her life. She didn’t think high school would be any different but three months into Freshman year and she was already falling asleep in class and getting detention. Her mother was not going to be happy about this._

_That afternoon, she reported to the art teacher. Mr. Wayne, who looked thrilled to be supervising a bunch of teenage hooligans. He directed her to sit wherever she wanted and to behave. She scanned the room for an available seat but all the tables had at least one person at it. She decided to go with one way in the back that had a boy in a barrette sketching away furiously into a notebook seated at it. He didn’t look up when she sat down. She had fully intended on doing her homework here in detention but she found herself mesmerized by the way he worked. Not only that, but the drawing was amazing! When he began to slow down his stokes, she knew she’d been caught and she quickly looked away._

_“Sorry,” she mumbled and began fishing around in her backpack for her folder. “It's just... you’re really good.”_

_The boy stopped and put his pencil down, gazing up at her with a smile._

_“No need for apologies. I quite enjoy when others watch me work. I merely slowed down so you could see better. Also, forgive my rudeness. I would have introduced myself much sooner had it not been for my focus. I’m Barry.” He held out a hand for her to take, which she shyly did._

_“Johnnie Star.”_

_“Well, it’s a pleasure Miss Star. I assume you’re here for a minor offense as well?” He asked with a bit of a smirk._

_“Sleeping in class,” she confirmed with her own small smile._

_“Late to homeroom,” he said with a small laugh, shaking his head. “Couldn’t decide on an outfit this morning. There's just so many great choices these days.” He picked up his sketch pad and held the paper up to her chest. He gazed at it quizzically and tapped his chin with one finger._

_“Yes. I could certainly see this outfit on you if we changed to color from beige to crimson with violet trim and black boot cut denim. Maybe a poppy corsage and a boot with a bit of a heel. That would be perfect!” Johnnie giggled, looking down as she tried to imagine herself in the skillfully drawn outfit._

_“Seems a little too fancy for me...”_

_Barry leaned in with a smirk. “Let me tell you a little secret girlfriend. Nothing is too fancy for anyone. I guarantee if you were to put this on, you’d feel like a million bucks. No, seriously. Close your eyes and picture it. Go on! Close em.”_

_Johnnie shut her eyes._

“Johnnie? Johnnie...? Johnnie!” She opened then again to find Dennis standing over her, looking concerned. He set the outfit he was holding aside and crouched down before her, taking her shoulders in his hands. She felt delirious and began to groan, her head falling to one side lazily. Dennis stood up and grabbed an apple from the tray he’d set on the work bench. He quickly extended it to her.

“Here. Eat this. Slowly!” he was afraid she’d pass out if she didn’t. She weakly grasped the fruit and took small bites, feeling better once a few mineuts passed.

“I apologize,” Dennis sighed, “We’ve neglected to feed you and I feel responsible.” He set the rest of the tray down in front of her. It consisted of one peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut neatly into triangles, a bag of plain Lays chips and a bottle of purified drinking water. She’d regained a little strength by this point and was able to pick up on half of the sandwich and bite into it. Her mouth filled with saliva and she swallowed greedily. Dennis still wasn’t looking her in the eyes. She knew why. It was because of what had happened the last time she had seen him, but she’d explained to several of the others how sorry she was. Still, he refused to see her after that. She was shocked he was even here now.

“You need to get dressed,” he pointed out, adjusting his glasses as he continued to look at the ground. “I’m going to unchain you so you may do so.” He withdrew a key from his pocket and freed her wrist. This was her moment to run... So why were her feet glued to the floor? This wasn’t just simple nerves or fear of being caught again. No. She _wanted_ to stay. Her desire to somehow get through to him outweighed her desire to be free. Even the idea of meeting the Beast was less frightening because she knew that no matter how upset they may be, she was safe with Kevin and his alters.

She dressed wordlessly, trading her jeans for a pair of grey sweatpants, a white tank top and a black and white zip up jacket. Everything was a little baggy but at least she was fully clothed. Dennis had turned around to give her some privacy.

“I’m ready,” she said softly, holding her wrist back out so he could place the cuff back on. He visibly swallowed hard, as if the idea of touching her gave him extreme discomfort. He held his breath the whole time he handcuffed her again, the air remaining rapped in his lungs until he was a safe distance back from her.

“I think it's important you know not all of us are upset with you. Those outside of the Hoard are outraged we’re holding you but the Beast keeps them in line. Even the hoard is divided... but it’s the Beasts ultimate decision if we free you or you are sacrificed.”

She shivered at the word sacrificed and sucked in a breath. Surely, they wouldn’t really hurt her. She had to keep believing that or she would drive herself mad with paranoia.

“And when will I meet him?”

Dennis shrugged his shoulders. “A date has not been set. We will let you know when the Beast is ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I want to apologize that this chapter is on the shorter side. I debated adding it to the next chapter but decided against it and am leaving it as more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer for sure due to some requests that I lengthen my chapters in this story but I'll leave it at this for now.
> 
> Be prepared for shit to really start hitting the fan after this chapter and more backstory reveals! 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you have and requests or suggestions for me!

_Two days after her detention stay, Johnnie couldn’t help but think of the boy in the barrette. She liked to think she’d made a new friend although they hadn’t exchanged numbers and she hadn’t seen him again since. She’d asked around about him but people seemed reluctant to talk. Her two best friends Shianne and Mercedes even warned her to ‘stay away from the freak’. All of the negativity only confused her. Barry had seemed like such a nice guy._

_Johnnie fiddled with the hall pass in her hands, keeping close to the wall for support as she tried to fend off the massive headache beating against her skull. She whimpered as she stumbled into the nurses office. It was currently time for B lunch of fifth period if you had A lunch and Johnnie was supposed to be in English class._

_Nurse Jenn was currently assisting a student by the medicine cabinet that she couldn’t see so Johnnie waited patiently by the door for her to finish up. When the nurse moved out of the way, Johnnie beamed when she saw a boy with closely shaven hair pushing a needle into his arm. Today he was wearing a pink sweater with black leggings and black Ugg boots. That seemed a little odd to her but never being one to judge, she didn’t question it._

_“Hey Barry!” she said with a wave but the boy gave her the side eye and scoffed._

_“My name is Jade, dummy. Do I look like a Barry to you?” She gestured down at herself and rolled her eyes. Her voice was highly pitched, sounding almost like a valley girl of some kind. “And I didn’t come to the nurse's office to make friends,” Jade added, “I’m here to get my insulin and that’s it. K? K.” She put the needle in the red bin and pushed past Johnnie, who looked beyond confused, and left. Nurse Jenn looked at Johnnie with sympathy._

_“You don’t know do you?” she asked, gesturing for her to sit down on the cot, which Johnnie did._

_“Know what?” she replied, her eyebrows knitted together. Nurse Jenn opened her desk and flipped through her files, producing a pamphlet._

_“Kevin has Dissociative Identity Disorder,” she explained, handing her a bright blue trifold paper with the words she’d just said printed on it. “Or DID for short,” she continued, “Barry and Jade are two of his alters. Marvelously enough, he has twenty-three total. I understand that this is a lot to take in. Everything you need to know is in that pamphlet and if you have any questions, feel free to come and see me.”_

_Johnnie took the information home that night and read it front to back three times, then took to the internet to learn even more. She was determined to understand this if it killed her. She understood the name-calling and the warnings now but was she going to heed_ _them? Hell no. Kevin needed a friend and she was going to be that friend._

Hedwig had been the one to serve her dinner that evening and had stuck around to play ball with her, but was caught by Patricia and drug away from the light. She’d been alone for what felt like hours but she had no real way to tell time in this place either. Hedwig had left his ball since he’d been pulled away so abruptly and since sleep currently alluded her, she passed the time by bouncing the toy against the back wall at catching it with her free hand when it shot back in her direction. She was still bored out of her mind but it kept her mind off other things. She threw the ball a little too hard and missed it when it came hurdling back at her, causing it to roll away. She sighed heavily and rested her head against the bar, closing her eyes. That’s when hushed whispers caught her attention. At first, she could have sworn it was two separate people talking but upon further evaluation, she realized it was Dennis and Patricia arguing back and forth. She held her breath and stilled her breathing so she could hear them better.

**Dennis: You can’t seriously fault her for this!**

**Patricia: I find it concerning that you would compromise our mission for the sake of one girl. Besides, I am not the only one holding her accountable.**

**Dennis: A girl I know, Patricia. A girl you know. A girl we all know! She isn’t impure. She’s been broken. You know that!**

**Patricia: Again, this isn’t our decision to make. You have to realize that Dennis and make peace with it.**

**Dennis: You can’t ask me to make peace with that. She doesn’t deserve to die. The Beast can’t have her.**

**Patricia: Neither can you Dennis.**

Patricia had said those last four words so calmly and after that, everything went quiet. Johnnie’s mouth went completely dry. Surprisingly she wasn’t upset about the whole death aspect of this. She’d already figured that was the alternative to freeing her. Patricia's words rang loudly in her head. What did she mean neither could he? That was nobody's decision but hers, and losing the ability to choose wounded her more than any threat on her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you. The positive response I've gotten in regards to this story is remarkable and I thank you all for the feedback and support. Just so you all know, there will be either nine or ten chapters to this depending how I write the upcoming events. I hope you're as excited as I am!
> 
> On to chapter five!

_“Again?” Barry asked with a small laugh as Johnnie sat down across from him at his usual art room table. She scrunched her nose playfully and stuck her tongue out at him._

_“You’re one to talk,” she countered, rubbing her tired eyes, “You’re here too.” Barry held up a finger, a sly smile on his lips. “Touche. However, I am here by choice today and not as a punishment. Then again, is the art room ever really a punishment? I wanted to finish my masterpiece Lady in Grey Hat. Before its due date next week and I have nothing better to do.”_

_Johnnie had picked up a long time ago that when Barry said ‘I have nothing better to do’ he really meant ‘I don’t want to go home’. So far Johnnie had met eleven out of twenty-three personalities and some of them, especially Jade, weren’t afraid to talk about the abuse Kevin endured at home. Johnnie felt like she needed to be doing more but Child Protective Services had been called once and their investigation had been inconclusive due to the fact that Kevin just wouldn’t speak up. He hid from the light most of the time and Barry had explained that each one of his alters were created to help him in some sort of way. Each one was added protection against his mother. Johnnie had yet to meet Kevin face to face but she was patiently waiting for the day she’d get the honor to._

_Barry’s medium of choice today was paint and although the painting wasn’t quite finished yet, it seemed to be mostly grayscale. What stood out to Johnnie most though was that he’d painted the fur coat the woman was wearing bubble gum pink. It really made the image pop. Barry’s art was exceptional. She’d thought that from the beginning._

_“So, you going to tell me what landed you in the school prison yard this time? This is the sixth time in two months. Don’t tell me you fell asleep like the last five times. I’m starting to lose faith in your creativity.” She lightly punched him in the arm for his remark._

_“I can’t help it, okay? I’m up studying most of the night. Either that or homework. Joys of the advanced track I guess.”_

_“Uh-huh,” Barry said in a slow, quizzical tone without looking up from his work, “What exactly are you struggling with that has you studying all night?” Johnnie groaned and put her head down on the table._

_“Math. Have I mentioned how much I hate math? Because I hate math. I used to be so good at it but Algerbra is just so foreign and confusing.”_

_“Uh-huh,” Barry said again, flicking his brush against the canvas before setting it down to brace his hands on the table._

_“I’ll tell you right now baby girl, Math is not my strong suite. Never has been but I will not sit by and let my best girl suffer. Can you be at the library after school tomorrow? I think I know someone who can help.”_

_Johnnie walked a little slower than normal as she entered the library, headed back toward the study rooms. Barry had given her little to no information about who she was to be meeting her but she really needed to get her grade up. She entered the room, the one with the reserved sign on the back and closed the door behind her. The person already at the table stood up, a soft pleasant smile on their face. Johnnie returned the smile a bit nervously and stepped forward. She wasn’t aware she’d be meeting an alter today, but she wasn’t disappointed._

_“Hello dear,” she said, her hands cupped in front of her. She wore a simple black turtleneck and flowy black skirt, a gold chain hanging loosely from her neck. “You must be Johnnie. I've heard so much about you. My name is Patricia.” She out stretched her hand and Johnnie took it, shaking gently._

_“Barry tells me you’re needing some tutoring in the mathematical field. I’d like to assist with that today if you feel comfortable.” Johnnie nodded shyly, now holding onto her backpack straps._

_“Oh, no need to be timid my dear. I will cause you no harm. Com and sit.” She gestured grandly to the seat adjacent to the one she stood by. Johnnie took her seat and pulled out her math textbook, homework and several pencils. Patricia held out her hand.”_

_“May I see that, please?” she asked, her simple smile still on her lips. Johnnie handed her the material and she began flipping through it quietly. Johnnie shifted, feeling slightly self-conscious._

_“I know it must seem silly that I’m struggling so bad with this but I’m trying my best.”_

_“Nonsense. Algebra can certainly be tricky. Math in general can be. I just so happens that its my favorite subject and I’ve had many many years of practice.” She reached over and placed her hand on top of Johnnies. “Do not be so hard on yourself. We will get through this together.”_

_The lesson began and although Johnnie struggled quite a bit in the beginning, Patricia had so many tips and tricks that by the end of the two hours they spent together, she had it down. Her mom texted her to let her know she was there to pick her up and Johnnie kindly thanked Patricia, slinging her backpack over one shoulder as the woman pulled her into a hug._

_“Oh, it was no trouble at all darling. However, if I may say something before you go, I feel like you will be a rather good influence for Kevin. I’m glad you’ve come into his life because quite simply, you’re good for him. Let's hope it stays this way.”_

Johnnie jumped to attention when Jade came storming in, her gym shoes making loud thuds on teh cement flooring.

“Hey traitor,” she hissed, holding the tray of Johnnie's breakfast tightly in both hands, “Soups on.” Without warning, she let go of the sides and the tray clattered to the floor, landing on its bottom. Oatmeal splattered everywhere and he daily apple rolled away, out of her reach. All that was left was maybe two spoon-fulls of the cereal and her bottle of water.

“Oops,” she said sarcastically, a mean smirk on her face.

“Hey!” Johnnie yelled, standing up the best she could and narrowing her eyes. “What the fuck was that for?” She wasn’t afraid of Jade. She never had been although they never really saw eye to eye.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, rolling her eyes, “My hands get shaky when I have low blood sugar. Maybe I need this food more than you do.” She picked up the apple, rubbed it on her shirt and took a bite, infuriating Johnnie further.

“Bullshit! You did that on purpose because you don’t like me.”

“You’re damn right I did,” she snapped back, kicking the remaining food away from her. “You’re already in the dog house so really, who is going to stop me? I hope the Beast eats you for breakfast.” Those last words were so taunting but Johnnie was far from intimidated.

“Oh really?” Johnnie countered, “Well if you weren’t using Kevin’s body to be nothing more than a bitch, I’d choke you with a damn spoon.” Jade scoffed, balling up her fists.

“Oh, so now you care about Kevin??”

“I’ve always cared about Kevin! Always! Stop blaming me for something I had no control over.” Angry tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back. Then Jade’s face slightly contorted and Patricia took over the light once more.

“That's quite enough Jade. Although I can see her point, I do apologize for her behavior. I will ensure you get new breakfast.” Before she left the room completely, she turned to Johnnie and said, “If I may say something before I go, I am quite disappointed. I had such high hopes for you.” Then, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a huge rape mention in this chapter and some suggestive material regarding that mention
> 
> Wow, two chapters in one day? I just could not stop writing. There are some big reveals in this one and as promised, shit has officially hit the fan.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Sophomore year had not been particularly kind to Johnnie. She was sixteen now due to her birthday happening so late in the year and having to start kindergarten late. She was bullied ruthlessly now due to her friendship with Kevin but she tried not to let that get her down. She could handle a little name calling and some spit balls if it meant getting to be friends with someone as amazing as Kevin and his alters._

_Hedwig had asked her if he could come see her house today and she told him yes rather enthusiastically. She adored Hedwig and she was excited he was coming to visit. She usually walked home nowadays because her parents worked crazy hours and Kevin usually walked with her since his house was only a few streets away but Barry had to stay after school for a bit and she usually would have stayed with him but she wanted to get home and get things ready._

_As she walked, she noticed Tommy Evans hanging out on his front lawn with his gang of troublemakers. She tried to keep her head down and hurry past as fast as possible but she’d already caught their attention._

_“Well_ _well_ _if it isn’t the freak magnet,” Tommy called, hopping off the step and his friends snickered. Johnnie tried to ignore him and keep walking but that only pissed him off and he picked up a rock, hitting her in the back with it._

_“Hey! I’m talking to you.”_

_“Yeah, get her Tommy!” Greg_ _Harowitz_ _encouraged and Johnnie slowly turned around, a cool expression on her face._

_“Guess you were right,” she said calmly, “I must be a freak magnet because I’ve attracted four to me right now.” As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them because the look on their faces indicated the fun and games were over._

_“What did you just say to me?” he asked, as if daring her to say it again. She swallowed hard but it was too late to turn back now._

_“I said you and your small dick friends are freaks. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get home. I have a very special visitor coming over.” Tommy’s look turned sinister and he snapped his fingers, his crew jumping to attention._

_“Small dick huh? I think we_ _oughta_ _show you just how wrong you are and then_ _maybe_ _you’ll be a good girl and apologize to my friends. Grab her boys.”_

_Johnnie was absolutely mortified when all three of Tommy’s friends grabbed her, one of them pinning her arms down in the grass, one holding her legs down and the last started to unzip her jacket. Johnnie screamed, thrashing when Tommy straddled her but all the boys overpowered her easily. She started to sob._

_“Get off me!” She pleaded, trying so hard to fight but she could barely move. Tommy’s hands were underneath her T-shirt now, feeling her up as the other boys egged him on._

_“Get off!” She begged again, finally getting her knees up but Tommy alluded her kicks easily and Greg regained control of her legs._

_“We got us a feisty one, boys!” he taunted, popping the button on Johnnie’s jeans but before he could begin to wiggle them off her hips, someone came up behind him and threw him off. When she felt the weight finally lift from her, Johnnie finally opened her eyes to see Kevin punching Greg in the face. The other two boys holding her down quickly let go, running in the opposite direction to avoid the conflict. Tommy and Greg were down for the count, groaning on the ground. Kevin was breathing heavily and knelt down next to Johnnie, who was still lying on her back in the grass._

_“Are you alright?” he asked in a smooth, deep voice that had a bit of a rasp to it. She didn’t answer. She threw herself into his arms and dobbed violently. There was only on alter she had yet to meet other than Kevin himself; the very first alter._

_“You must be Dennis,” she cried, trying her hardest to be polite despite the circumstances._

_“Nice to finally meet you,” he told her stiffly but she could tell he meant it. He was just on edge from what had happened._

_“You know you really shouldn’t be_ _walkin_ _alone,” he scolded, “That could have been much worse if I-” He scrubbed his hand down his face, still holding her in once arm. “Just promise me you’ll be more careful.” She couldn’t help but smile. His concern was endearing. Especially since they’d just met._

_“I promise... Thank you, Dennis.” He nodded and let her go, straightening her shit and re-zipping her jacket, smoothing out the creases._

_“You’re welcome. Now, can you walk?” Johnnie nodded and stood up on her own, her skin still crawling from the boy’s grabby hands._

_“Lean on me for support,” Dennis said and she understood that this was not a request. She wrapped her arm around him and leaned against him as he walked her home. Needless to say, her play date with Hedwig was canceled. Dennis held the light for the rest of the afternoon to watch over her. For his peace of mind of hers she didn’t know._

Johnnie was staring at the ceiling, counting fictional sheep as she tried to sleep. The door separating her from Kevin creaked open and the sound of bare feet padding on the floor could be heard. She didn’t move an inch though, not even when an ominous looking shadow loomed over her.

“Johnnie?” Came a small voice, followed by a whimper. She sat up with a small yawn.

“What is it Hedwig? What's wrong?” Hedwig dropped to his knees beside her and cuddled up close, laying his head on her shoulder.

“I had a bad dream. A real bad one with zombies and vampires tryin to eat me... etcetera.” He whined again and struggled to get closer. Johnnie wrapped him in her arms and held on tighter.

“It's okay Hedwig. It was just a dream.” Hedwig sniffed softly and cleared his throat, trying to sound brave.

“Yeah, I know. I just thought maybe we could have a sleepover, you know, like that one time.”

She stiffened up at the mention of last time and tried to push the memory to the back of her brain where it belonged. It was the best memory she had if she was being honest, but it was the aftermath that broke her heart and every time it came up in her head, she was reminded all over again so she found it best to just keep it locked away.

“Sure, but you have to go back to sleep okay? At least try for me.” The boy agreed and snuggled against her when they both laid down, passing out almost instantly. Johnnie woke up much earlier than she’d intended to and Hedwig's body was still pressed against hers. She couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful he looked and she slowly began to stroke what little hair he had. The boy began to shift and open his eyes, but the mortified look on his face told her that she hadn’t woken up next to Hedwig.

“What the-” He shot up, staring at Johnnie with wide eyes. “Oh no... oh no no no... I shouldn’t be here. Why am I here?” Johnnie grabbed his hands and held on tight.

“Dennis, calm down. It's not a big deal. Hedwig had a nightmare and asked to sleep next to me. That’s all.” Dennis jerked his hands away and tried to get up but she grabbed his hands again.

“No!” She said sternly, “You’re not going to run away from me again. This is no different than last time so why are you so scared?” Dennis was quiet and avoided her eyes.

“Answer the question Dennis!” She pleaded shrilly, “Quit avoiding me and answer the god damn question!”

“Because the last time shouldn’t have happened either!” He snapped in frustration.

“Oh, so you regret it now?” she hugged angrily, “Then maybe I should refresh your memory.” She dove forward and cupped his face, pressing their lips together roughly. 

“Don’t,” he begged against her lips, unable to bring himself to pull away, “I can’t. We can’t.”

“Because you don’t want me?” she asked, resting her forehead against his.

“You know I do. We can’t because it's wrong...”

“Did Patricia tell you that?” She sounded absolutely exasperated, “It's not wrong. I want to help him too...” She stroked his cheek, kissing the corner of his lips.

“I believe you... but the others...”

“Shhhh...” she whispered and kissed him again but it was cut short when Patricia took over the light. She tisked at Johnnie and stood, shaking her head.

“Such a disappointment... It seems as though we can wait no longer due to complications. I’m terribly sorry Miss Star, but you leave me no choice. This is the day you must meet the Beast. Soon enough your fate will be decided but let it be known, I am no longer on your side.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HARDCORE, DETAILED SMUT INVOLVING AN UNDERAGE TEEN. ITS ALL CONSENSUAL BUT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!
> 
> A lot of you already guessed this was going to happen. Good job readers! This whole chapter is one giant flashback. Its also the longest chapter to date. 
> 
> By the way, your reviews are giving me life! Keep em coming and enjoy!!

_For the next two months, Dennis waited by Johnnie’s locked after school to walk her home. Even on days Kevin didn’t come to school, D_ _e_ _nnis would meet her at the bus stop to ensure she made it home safely. She’d learned so much about him on their walks and they even hung out from time to time. Barry was constantly teasing her when it came to Dennis saying she had a crush and although she denied the allegation every time_ _,_ _he brought_   _it up, she knew he was right. Every_ _time he straighten_ _e_ _d her clothes or tucked her unruly hair behind her ear_ _,_ _she became a shy school girl. She knew he only did these things as a result of his OCD and not because he had feelings for her but she often caught her mind wishing she was his.  It was a game she was playing with not only her heart but her friendships with Hedwig, Barry, Patricia and the others as well. She was holding it together for now but she was dreading the day she got carried away or just stopped caring._  

 _“Hey, you_ _gonna_ _eat that?” Hedwig asked, pointing to her pudding cup._ _Johnnie had switched her schedule around second semester so she could have B lunch with Kevin. She pushed the snack over to her friend with a small smile._  

 _“Go for it.” His eyes lit up and he tore the top off, digging his spork into it and taking a large bite. He groaned dramatically._  

 _“Delicious. Hey, what's this made out of anyway that makes it so good?”_  

 _“Hm, let's see... Chocolate, milk, sugar, eggs, etcetera.” She didn’t know them all, just the basic ones so she left it at that._  

 _“Etcetera?” the lisping nine-year-old asked, looking both curious and perplexed at once. “That's a big word, Star. What's it_ _mean_ _?”_  

 _“Oh, it means that there's a big list and you don’t feel like finishing it so you just say etcetera to let them know the list could keep going.” Hedwig didn’t look like he fully understood but eventually said, “I like that word. It's a big word and will make me sound smart. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera!” He seemed so excited and who was she to take that away from him. He took another bite of pudding, waving the chocolate covered utensil at her._  

 _“Hey! Hey Star! I just got the coolest idea! You and me should have_ _a.._ _wait for it... sleepover!! We can play games, watch movies, dance, etcetera!”_  

 _She couldn't help but laugh when he used the word correctly in a sentence. He wasn’t just some dumb kid. He was pretty intelligent for his age. Plus, his enthusiasm was adorable._  

 _“Yeah, sure! That sounds like a lot of fun actually. I can ask my parents if we can do it this weekend. How does that sound?”_  

 _“Perfect!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “I’ll start making the playlist!”_  

 _By the time Friday rolled around, both Johnnie and Hedwig were pumped. Her mom and dad had of course said yes and bought them lots of snacks. Johnnie had even cleaned her room up and made it spotless so they had plenty of room to dance and goof off. They ended up having two pillow fights, jumping on the bed, jam_ _m_ _ing out, eating way too_ _m_ _uch junk food, playing board games where she let him win every time and around one in the morning, they both passed out watching the History channel upon Hedwig’s request. They’d fallen asleep cuddled up in her bed, Hedwig’s back pressed against her chest. With her favorite companion at her side, Johnnie slept like a baby but around six AM the next morning, she found herself slowly waking up and there was no longer someone lying next to her. However, she felt her hair bei_ _ng brushed back from her forehead over and over again and it was so soothing. She didn’t open her eyes until she felt a pressure lean over her and kiss her forehead. Kevin was sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs in his lap but she knew it wasn’t Hedwig from the glasses framing those crystal blue eyes._  

 _“Dennis?” she asked, her tone full of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed so they were shoulder to shoulder._  

 _“What were you doing?” she asked and Dennis tensed up._  

 _“_ _Nothin_ _,” he muttered, turned his head away from her like he was afraid to look at her. There was guilt in his eyes like he’d done something wrong. “I just couldn’t sleep and you looked so peaceful. I’ll just lay back down and let Hedwig have the light again. I just... I had to see you for a second.” Johnnie reached out and turned his face back toward her._  

 _“You don’t have to go,“ she told him in a sweet tone. “I want you to stay.” Dennis shifted and frowned so hard that his eyes creased a bit._  

 _“I can’t do that.” A small sheen of sweat dotted his brow and it was her turn to frown._  

 _“Why? Have I don’t something wrong?” She looked down with a sigh, wondering why he seemed so uncomfortable around her all the sudden._  

 _“What? No! No, it's just...” He grabbed her hands, rubbing her knuckles. “You know I’m not good for you, right?” Johnnie scooted even closer to him with a smirk._  

 _“You know I don’t care, right?” she countered, pulling her hands back to up his face. He swallowed hard, chewing his bottom lip._  

 _“You know, you are making this very hard...”_  

 _“Then stop resisting,” she breathed and went for it. She closed the gap between them, soft lips meeting chapped ones. It was an amazing first kiss while it lasted. Dennis pulled away with what sounded like a whimper._  

 _“Don’t. If you do that, I’ll...” She put her finger to his lips._  

 _“Then do it.”_  

 _He didn’t hesitate this time and practically tackled her to the bed, kissing her fiercely. His tongue wiggled its way into her mouth and she groaned, her own tongue trying to fight for dominance and failing miserably. Hedwig had fallen asleep in a loose-fitting yellow t-shirt and black and white checkered pajama pants and Dennis hadn't changed out of it when he’d woken up. Johnnie was far from shy about reaching her hands under his shirt to start exploring him. She’d been dying to for months and now that she had this opportunity, she was not going to give it up. When he pushed her hands away, at first, she thought he was changing his mind but instead, he pushed up on his knees and lifted his shift over his head. While she stared up at him in complete and total awe, her reached down and untied the string on his bottoms, making them so loose they fell right off his hips. His body was impeccable. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms she felt nothing but protected in. She ran her hands over his abdomen, his muscles twitching under her touch as his eyes fell closed and the softest groan passed his lips._  

 _Dennis lowered his head to press sloppy open-mouthed kisses to her neck and exposed collar bone but was careful not to mark her lest someone see and ask questions. Johnnie held her breath and tried so hard to quiet herself, even going as far as to bite her tongue but Dennis was determined to get those sounds to escape her. He started to kiss down her nightgown, pushing it up her_ _thighs as he did so. When the fabric bunched up just around her belly button, he pressed light kisses to the pale skin. When his head was finally between her legs, he smirked up at her._  

 _“You ever had this done to you?” he asked, his voice gruff and husky._  

 _“N-No...” she squeaked as his fingers traced the band of her underwear. Satisfied with her answer he tugged_ _the_ _band down so they now hung around her ankles. She turned three shades of red and whimper a bit, pushing her knees together out of shyness but he coaxed them back open._  

 _“You aren’t going to hide form me Johnnie. Not a body this beautiful.” Her shyness eased a bit and she hid her smiled behind her hand. Dennis leaned in while she was distracted and drug his tongue up her slit, causing her to audibly yelp, her hips bucking involuntarily. Liquid oozed from her entrance and he swirled his tongue around to gather it up, swallowing once it was properly mixed with his saliva. He forcefully grabbed her hips and held on tight as he began to ravage her. His tongue wiggled between her lips to flick against her clit._  

 _“Dennis,” she breathed, knowing she couldn’t be too loud or she would wake her parents who were asleep in the next room. She wanted so desperately to scream for him but was comforted by the fact that one day she’d be able to._  

 _His lips wrapped around the small bundle of nerves and he sucked hard, his soft moans causing vibrations that only added to the pleasure. She almost couldn’t handle it and turned her face into the pillow, beginning to pant, her body continuously jerking until she reached her climax, crying out his name into the pillow. When she lazily turned her head again, his face was back at her level and he pecked her lips, his lips tasting a bit bitter. She didn’t mind it though and kissed him deeper. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach and began to wiggle, snaking one of her hands downward as her other arm slid around his neck. That’s when his smile faded._  

 _“Johnnie,” he scolded gently, “Quit your worrying about me. We took care of you and that’s all that matters okay?” she only shook her head._  

 _“I want to worry about you, Dennis. You can't talk me out of it.” Her hand rubbed at the bulge in his boxers, causing him to grunt._  

 _“You’ve prepared me enough you know. I can handle it. You don’t eve_ _n_ _need to use protection. I’ve been on birth control for two years now.” Dennis seemed to be waging a war with himsel_ _f_ _, a war he seemed to be losing. She took this opportunity to push him backward on the bed and tug his boxers part of the way down, his cock coming free from its restraint. Now, Johnnie wasn’t innocent. She’d seen plenty of p_ _orn_ _but this was her first time seeing on up close. She ran her fingers up the entirety of the seven_ _-_ _inch shaft, her thumb circling the head. That_ _'_ _s when Dennis’ last shred of composure completely shattered and she was on her back in seconds with his cock b_ _u_ _ried deep inside of her. He silenced her cries and whimpers with his lips, feeling guilty for hurting her. HE swiped away her tears and whi_ _sp_ _ered sweet apologies into her ear until she gave him the okay to move._ _He_ _rocked his hips in a slow steady rhythm_ _until Johnnie begged him for more, pleading for him to thrust faster and go deeper. This only fueled his fire and he pounded into her body, causing her to orgasm three more times before he released, the warm, sticky liquid filling her to capacity before leaking out._  

 _Dennis went into the small bathroom that connected her and her parents’ room and dampened a washcloth, coming back to wipe her down before pulling her panties back up and smoothing out her creased nightgown. She looked completely satisfied but there was sleep in her droopy eyes. Dennis redressed and kissed Johnnie’s cheek._  

 _“Go on back to sleep, okay?” She snuggled up to him with a yawn and a nod but she had to get one thing off her chest first._  

 _“Dennis?” she asked, sounding super lethargic, so he tugged her closer._  

 _“What is_ _it_ _sweetheart?”_  

 _“I love you,” she whispered and felt his body tense though he remained silent. Discouraged, she went back to sleep._  

 _When Johnnie woke up the next morning, Dennis was gone. Her chest began to burn with heartbreak until she spotted a bright pink sticky note stuck to her night table. In the neatest handwriting ever seen were the words ‘I love you too’._  

 _Saturday and Sunday passed_ _antagonizingly_ _slow, especially since Kevin wasn’t answering his texts. She’d tried texting Dennis, Hedwig and Barry but nobody was getting back to her. When she got to school on Monday, he didn’t show. She didn’t think he’d even show to walk her home either until he came strolling up from the direction of their houses._  

 _“Hey girlfriend.”_  

 _“Barry?” she asked in a confused tone. Not that she wasn’t happy to see him but Dennis usually walked her home and she was eager to see him again. Eager to kiss him again. “Where's Dennis?” Barry looked sympathetic._  

 _“He’s... busy. So, I'm here to walk you home.” She tried to mask her disappointment with a smile._  

 _“Okay.” Barry looped their arms and started walking._  

 _“So... You and Dennis huh? He asked, looking over at her._  

 _“You know about that?” she replied shyly and he chuckled._  

 _“Honey, we all know about that.” Johnnie downcast her eyes._  

 _“Are you mad?”_  

 _“Mad? Heavens no baby girl. None of us are mad at you. I personally am so happy for you but some of the others don’t exactly agree with Dennis’ choices... but they're upset with him. Not you.” That did very little to ease her mind and an uneasy feeling rose in her stomach._  

 _“I’m not going to see him again, am I?” she finally asked and Barry sympathetically shook his head._  

 _“I’m so sorry hon...” She broke away from him and started sprinting down the street, tears escaping her eyes. She didn’t stop until she reached her bedroom, where she sunk to the floor and sobbed._  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been awhile... I apologize for my lack of updates. I sort of lost inspiration, then Glass came out on DVD and it smacked my in the face again. If you can't tell, I've had this started since February but just got around to finishing it. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait and thank you all for your patience!

 

_Johnnie had been sulking for weeks. She was trying super hard not to let Dennis interfere with her other friendships but it was the most difficult thing she'd ever done. It had been six months since she'd last seen him and each day was more agonizing than the last. It surely wasn't getting easier. Especially with valentine's day being today. Ever since the stores began filling with gifts and cards, she grew biter. She couldn't help but pout as she looked around the cafeteria at the couples exchanging presents. As she glared into oblivion, she jumped when a rose was dangled in her face. She turned in her chair to see Barry was the one holding the stem. He was smiling almost nervously._

_"Hey girlfriend!" Johnnie eyed the flower._

_"What's this?"_

_"A peace offering. Happy Valentine's Day." Johnnie rolled her eyes and turned back around._

_"Yeah right. Fuck Valentine's Day. Stupid hallmark holiday with its stupid made up concepts..." She was muttering, stabbing her scrambled eggs with her fork almost violently._

_"Yikes," Barry said, sucking in through his teeth, taking the seat beside her. "A non-believer. I think this will change your mind if you just take it." Stubborn as always, she turned up her nose and crossed her arms._

_"Oh, come on Johnnie. I'm going to get enough crap from the others for even doing this so please just take it." He sounded a bit desperate when and her heart skipped a beat even though she shouldn't have let the small glimmer of hope overtake her._

_She cautiously took the rose and turned over the little slip of paper attached. She teared up as she read it. In perfect, neat writing the words 'Happy Valentine's Day. I still love you' were printed. Dennis. Her smile grew wider and she clutched the rose to her chest._

_"Truce?" Barry asked, holding up his hands defensively but she threw her arms around him._

_"Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek._

_"You're welcome, but that's not all you're getting today. I've got you a present of my own but its kind of big so you have to wait until after school for it." She snorted._

_"What, were you too embarrassed to squeeze an oversized teddy bear through that door?"_

_"Something like that," he cooed with a wink."_

_Johnnie tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at the clock every two seconds as she waited for the final bell to ring. Although she loved her rose and kept it next to her all day on the desk, she was really curious as to what Barry's surprise could be. She continued to make guesses as they walked in the complete opposite direction of their houses to Felt Park. He denied every single guess, walking her past the swings toward the gazebo. The white structure overlooked the small lake the park was named after. Johnnie looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary._

_"Okay," she huffed in irritation. "You've got me. I give up. Just tell me what it is." Barry smirked and turned her around to face the water._

_"Close your eyes."_

_"But I can't even see you anymore," she pointed out stoically._

_"Just do it." She closed her eyes and counted to ten before blinking them open again. Nothing had changed. She was starting to get angry and opened her mouth to tell him so when she heard a voice say, "Huh? Where am I?"_

_Slowly, she turned around, feeling a bit overwhelmed. The boy in front of her looked terrified._

_"Who are you?" he whimpered and slowly, she extended a hand but he flinched._

_"Kevin?" she asked, "My name is Johnnie. I've been waiting a long time to meet you." The smile she received completely melted her heart._

_"Johnnie? Oh yeah. I remember some of the others talking about you. They talk about you a lot. They seem to like you and trust you even which means I should too right?" He took her hand and shook gently before letting go and letting his arm drop to his side. He walked past her, gazing over the railing at the water._

_"I remember this place... Felt Lake, right? Dad used to bring me here to feed the ducks." There was a certain sadness to the way he talked about his dad. It hurt her heart. She walked up beside him and took his hand, looking out at the horizon with him. Dennis had told her that Kevin's father had left to find a good doctor to help Kevin but had never come home. His mother blamed it on Kevin and claimed he'd just run off with some other woman because his son was too much to handle. Nobody knew the truth. Nobody around here anyway._

_Johnnie slid her backpack off of her shoulders and set it on the ledge, pulling out the safely tucked rose. She removed the little note before extending it to Kevin. He looked extremely confused._

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Kevin, she whispered gently, a small smile on her lips._

_"But," Kevin protested, lightly taking the flower, "I don't have anything for you..." he looked down sadly._

_"Trust me, meeting you was enough." That same smile that had made her heart flutter before reappeared and she looped her arm through his. "Let's go get ice cream."_

_Over the next few months, Kevin came out a lot more than usual. Barry even mentioned he held the light for much longer than he had in years. Currently, he sat on her couch, watching The Notebook with her. When the onscreen couple first kissed, she found it a little odd the Kevin looked away from the screen._

_"Oh come on," she teased, "If you're one of those people who can't stomach romance movies, why'd you agree to watch it with me?" It was all meant to be teasing of course but still, Kevin shifted uncomfortably._

_"Its not that," he admitted as the movie played on in the background. "They just make me a little jealous..."_

_"Jealous?" she asked, tilting her head. "What do you mean?" He shifted again._

_"I-I guess it's because I want to know what it's like to be kissed like that." Her heart skipped several beats and she thought back to her kiss with Dennis. It had been one of the best feelings in the world. She thought everyone should know that feeling but everyone was so afraid of Kevin. She wasn't._

_"Would you like to find out?" she asked, scooting closer to him on the seat. She hesitated for a moment as she wondered what Dennis would think of this, then she decided she didn't care. He refused to see her or talk to her and although her feelings for Kevin were strictly platonic, he deserved to know what this felt like Without further thought, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Kevin's, keeping it light, sweet and incredibly gentle. She pulled back after a couple moments to find Kevin's cheeks flushed and a shy smile lighting up his face._

_"Thank you, Johnnie," he whispered, laying his head on her lap._

_"You're welcome Kevin," she replied and for the first time in months, her head didn't hurt so bad._

Johnnie spent the rest of that long evening mentally saying goodbye to all her friends and family. It became increasingly harder with each goodbye and tears flowed heavily from her eyes. She wasn't one to think of death on a regular basis. She'd never even experienced great loss before to ponder the afterlife. She didn't know if she believed in Heaven or Hell and she sure wasn't going to pretend she did now.

Sunlight streamed in through the covered windows when the tears finally dried up. She'd had time to prepare now and had accepted her fate. So, when the silhouette of a massive figure was seen scaling the ceiling, then dropped down in front of her, she didn't even flinch. His chest heaved; his breaths heavy even though he wasn't panting. Johnnie had been close to Kevin's body on more than on occasion and she would have remembered muscles like that. No, this was something else entirely. Someone else. Once she was done with her assessment of the being before her, she mentally grounded herself, then raised her eyes to meet his, her smile coming surprisingly easy to her

"You must be the Beast," she said calmly, but his dark chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"And you must be the girl who destroyed Kevin's heart. We've been waiting a long time for you to pay for this sin. You will suffer slowly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end here folks! I have to be honest here and say I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I've edited and reedited so many times. I just hope I don't let you all down... Anyway, here ya go

The Beast stood tall and proud, slowly circling Johnnie as she tried to maintain her strength. The shackles around her wrists felt heavier now, her shoulders drooping a bit but she stayed perfectly still. She had to admit, she was a bit shocked he was sizing her up. She’d fully expected him to attack her immediately. Maybe not kill her right away but still make some sort of physical move. Once he’d made one full circle, he snarled at her to show dominance but she didn’t flinch. She’d dealt with every personality thus far. This Beast would be no different.

“You’re not afraid,” he said with a dark chuckle. Johnnie shook her head.

“No,” she told him, maintaining composure, “I know I could bring Kevin to the light if I wanted.”

“And yet you don’t,” he responded, beginning the cycle once more.

“Because I now you’re right,” she replied, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her lip from quivering; to keep from crying. “I did hurt Kevin. Some of it wasn’t my fault but the choices I made were not the right ones.” Johnnie knew she had to accept her part in this. She’d been denying it for  so  long that she’d almost forgotten. She’d tried to move on when she should have been fighting for him.

“So, you admit you’re wrong-doings?” he asked, violently grabbing her shoulders, “Then confess.” Johnnie met his eyes and swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat.

“I broke my promise.”

_ Johnnie held onto Barry’s arm as they walked home that Friday, laughing at one of his lame jokes. Although her heart still yearned for Dennis sometimes, things were getting easier for her. Plus, her friendships with Kevin, Barry, Hedwig and the others kept her mind distracted enough. He hadn’t reached out to her in so long anyway and she knew she needed to move on. _

_ “Well, baby girl, I do believe this is your stop.” They stopped in front of her front door and she let go of his arm, curtsying to him as he bowed. _

_ “Oh, don’t forget to tell Hedwig that  _ _ World _ _  War II documentary is on tonight. It starts at seven and I will be watching if he wants to call.” _

_ “Will do,” he told her,  _ _ saluting _ _. They said goodbye and she went inside where her parents were waiting for her at the kitchen table. _

_ “How was  _ _ school _ _  sweetheart?” her dad asked with a half-hearted smile. _

_ “Fine...” she answered, setting her bad down and sitting across from them. “Clearly something is up so what's going on?” _

_ “Look,” het mom said with a sigh, “This isn’t going to be easy for any of us so I’m just going to come out and say it. Your father and I have decided to get a divorce.” Johnnie’s heart sank. True, they never really got to see each other and argued more than she cared to admit, but she didn’t think it was this bad. _

_ “What? No... you can’t do that. I hardly see you guys anyway! Now you’re just going to give up and make me visit one of you on the weekends??” Her eyes went wide at the thought. “Who am I going to live with??” _

_ “Well, that’s going to be your choice. You’re old enough to make that decision for yourself. Your mother is moving back to Ohio to be closer to your grandma and I’m headed dot Denver for work.” Her face went stark white. _

_ “What? No...” Her dad reached over and touched her hand but she yanked it away. _

_ “I know this is going to be a hard change either way-” _

_ “Hard change?” she yelled, “You’re asking me to leave my friends and one of the only places I know because you can’t work things out? That’s bullshit!” _

_ “Language!”  _ _ her _ _  mother scolded but she didn’t care. _

_ “I can’t leave Kevin. He’s sick! He needs me.” _

_ “Look, we know this is hard but this is your reality now. I’m sorry it's not ideal but this is just how  _ _ its _ _  going to be.” _

_ “How selfish are you?!” she screamed and stormed upstairs, slamming the door. The worst part? She didn’t have the heart to tell Kevin she was leaving. She didn’t tell anyone she was leaving. Not Barry, not Hedwig, not Patricia... Nobody. She didn’t even risk telling the kids at school she was leaving. Instead, she wrote a letter to all twenty-three of Kevin’s personalities then a letter to Kevin and stuck them in his mailbox the day she left. Each one ended the exact same way: with a promise that she would return to him again and it would be like she never left. Only, when she was finally old enough to make it back, there was no trace of Kevin or any of his personalities. His mother was dead, his house was vacant and he had vanished. _

“I should have looked harder,” she cried into her hands, “I shouldn’t have changed my number. I should have stayed in contact... But it had been four years. I was finally over Dennis and I had my life together. I never forgot any of them and it's not like I didn’t try but life just got in the way... and I’m sorry Kevin! I’m sorry...” She dropped to her knees in front of him and sobbed. The Beast was quiet as he looked down at Johnnie, the silence absolutely deafening.

“Say something!” She screamed and he knelt down to her level, placing his finger under her chin.

“The others judge you too harshly,” he told her, “For you, too, are among the broken. Your choices were not ideal but it is not my place to forgive you. Only one of us can do that. It seems a few of us could use your forgiveness as well. Patricia, Jade, and Dennis especially.” 

“I forgive them,” she sniffed and he nodded.

“Then let us once and for all decide your fate.” He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, those dark, sinister irises had returned to normal and were clouded with confusion.

“Huh...?” came a soft voice as those beautiful eyes blinked rapidly. “What's going on? Where am I?”

“Kevin?” she choked out, reaching forward to touch his hand. He jerked a bit until their eyes met.

“Johnnie?” he breathed, and immediately threw his arms around her, “You came back! I’ve missed you so much... How long has it been?” She laughed without humor, still teary eyed. 

“Too long. I am so sorry.” She reached up to cup his face. “Had I stayed, maybe things would be different for you and the others...”

“But don’t you see?” he whispered with an optimistic smile, “Things can only get better from here.” That’s when he zeroed in on her restraints. His eyes went wide and he looked up at her. 

“ Did..  Did I...” He looked horrified at the aspect of hurting her.

“You did nothing wrong,” she assured him with a smile, pulling him in for a hug. He hugged her back, tighter this time. When his arms finally loosened, there was a shift in the air and she knew Kevin no longer had the light.

Dennis pulled back, producing a set of keys from his pocket and unlocking her shackles. Her wrists were very bruised and she rubbed them gingerly.

“The Beast is freeing you. You can go now. Some of the others don’t agree but the choice has been made.” She grabbed his hands and held them until he looked at her. 

“You might as well put them back on because I’m not leaving your side. Not again. I don’t care about our past or if you still love me. Kevin is my number one priority and I’m not moving.” She crossed her arms.

“You know the things we’ve done... The things we’re going to do and you still chose to stay?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Tell the Beast that I believe,” she told him very seriously, “And that you’ve gained an ally.”

“Who am I to argue your choices. If this is your desire, then stay but at least sleep in my bed with me instead of on the hard ground. Also, could you at least go take a shower. Your filthy...”

“Only if you come with me,” she purred and he smirked, sliding his arms around her waist and pressing their lips together.

“At least then I’ll know you’ve been properly cleaned. Deal.”


	10. Epilogue

“My name is Doctor Ellie Staple and I’m a psychiatrist. My work concerns a specific type of delusion of grandeur. It’s a growing field. I specialize in those individuals who believe they are super heroes. You, however are a very special case. You believe in the possibility that those around you have gained powers but that you personally have none. You believe in the Beast and his capabilities and it's my understanding that you’re in a romantic relationship with one of Kevin’s personalities. Yes, getting into your mind will be curious indeed, Miss Star. Welcome to Raven Hill Memorial, Johnnie. I look forward to working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this story folks, but if you're interested in the sequel I've set up here, let me know and I just might write it. Anyway, thank you all for reading A Puzzle Piece From The Past and I hope you enjoyed it!!


	11. The Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all asked for it! Link to the sequel below!!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618819/chapters/48959096


End file.
